24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Rook/Contributions
Wow... you succumed. And yours is a lot more detailed than most people's! Haha... --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 13:20, 28 August 2008 (UTC) : Oh, and "swing their balls"? Erm, WHAT? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 13:21, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :: Heheh, monkeys swing their balls when they leap around to establish dominance! – Blue Rook 13:33, 28 August 2008 (UTC)talk Treasure trove Hey, I couldn't help but be intrigued by your mention of an online treasure trove of background actors! What was it? Is all the info from it on the wiki now?--Acer4666 18:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : Definitely not all of them, only as I mention in the sentence following the one you mentioned, the "handful of the unfamiliar gems" I was definitely able to verify. Of the links I checked, none were false leads. The links that I researched were either accurate or unverifiable at the time. (I'm not saying that there aren't any bad character/actor matches, I just haven't caught any yet.) This is the place where I found Tim Felson, a very obvious character with a prominent name, appearance, and dialogue— was played by Matt DeCaro but otherwise uncredited. : Don't click the link unless you have a good browser/sufficient RAM, it causes slowdown. It's here. : There are many interesting things there. Mandy June Turpin is credited as "Grace" and there are lots of other names for unnamed characters... I personally believe that all those names are from some legitimate source but I'm unable to prove it, therefore only the specifically verified ones have been added to the project. : It's full of stuff like that and it keeps on giving. For example: remember Bad Boy Dan and Bad Boy Jim? Apparently the third guy is "Bad Boy Evan" and was played by our very own Michael Placencia. I'm actually going to look into that now... 01:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Just confirmed that one! It's hard to describe how excited I am about that source. Never forget that I only add stuff to the project that I am able to confirm for certain. This means that there is quite a bit of unverified new facts on that page. But realize that I personally believe that every name they have is from a legit source. For example, it is my belief that one day we'll find the script to Day 4: 11:00am-12:00pm and sure enough, "Bad Boy Evan" will be in there. Could I be wrong? Sure, it's just a belief, but I am confident that the facts one day will verify perhaps everything on that treasure trove. Matching names to faces has always proven successful whenever it's possible. I love that website and I'm very eager to know where the content came from. 01:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Eh, Blue Rook? Can you read Russian? --ASHPD24 02:01, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : Heh nope, but much of it is simply names, which are the same in English. The rest—stuff like "policeman" and "nurse" etc—can be translated easily using Babelfish or whatever decent online translator you come across. 02:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : It seems translators won't work for some of these. I tried translating Rozgniewany mężczyzna and got nothing. Though I assume terroystka means terrorist. There are a good number of actors not on the wiki, and I'll look into them as well. --ASHPD24 02:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :: It's Polish actually. 03:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah, so that's why I was having problems translating. --ASHPD24 03:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Wow! what a find! Thank you so much for sharing this. You're right about it being a bit of bitch to load, so I've saved it as a text file and will hopefully have the time to check some of them. Awesome!--Acer4666 12:13, May 6, 2011 (UTC)